12 days of Christmas
by Alrye
Summary: Crack fic. I was bored... SasuNaru, Yaoi and implyed smut.


1YO!!!! It's the crazy lady again!!! I know all of you are secretly calling me crazy so here's an Izzy moment... I AM NOT FUCKING CRAZY!!!!! I am high off of Lemonade!!! -Huggles a pitcher of crystal lite lemonade- MINE!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: -Ducks behind Naruto- She's your sister, you deal with her!!!

Naruto: -looks up at him with huge chibi eyes- but nesan's scawy... I scawed!

Sasuke: -Chidoris Itachi and huggles Naruto- BASTARD!!! YOU DEAL WITH HER!!! There, there, Naru-chan, the crazy lady won't hurt you.

Gaara: Shinseki (cousin) can be rather frightening...-hiding inside of his gored-

ANYWAY!!! -Spins around a few times as she dances to nothing- In spirit of the Holidays!! I am making this fic (because her brain refuses to work to let her up-date Falling for the Kitsune) and I hope you all enjoy it!!! And you all should know me by now, it's yaoi for you slow people, boy on boy. OMG this is the first one that isn't suoernatural!!

Warning: CRAZ–I MEAN SPAZTIC AUTHRESS!!! Yaoi and the usual language and other shit... -too lazy to write it-

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS!! And if I did... -grinning sadistically-

Oo OO oO

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Naruto was happily talking with Alrye when out of the blue Sasuke came and kissed him fully on the lips, deepening it the first chance he got. Alrye was stunned for a moment then began taking hundreds of pictures for her albums.

A kiss on the main street.

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

The next morning Naruto was heading to the training grounds when he was pulled into a nearby alley and Sasuke ripped open the front of his shirt and started sucking on the side of his neck leaving a large purple and near black hickey there and another one on Naruto's shoulder before kissing him roughly and then leaving as Alrye squealed and took photos.

Two hickeys and a kiss on the main street.

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

The next day, Naruto was running away from Sasuke's fangirls when he crashed into said Uchiha who picked him up and bit his right shoulder hard enough to draw blood, three times. The girls screamed and fainted as Alrye and Nikki took photos of the two.

Three love bites, two hickeys and a kiss on the main street.

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...

The very next day Naruto refused to leave his house in fear that Sasuke would attack him again. He sighed tiredly as he went into his bathroom for a shower, but as he was taking off his pants, two pale arms wrapped over his arms and a pale hand reached into his opened pants. He cried as the hand began to fist him in fast, but firm strokes. He gasped and moaned as the hand worked sinful magic on him. He felt his body tense as he released his seed onto his sink and the hand that was still fisting him. After cuming four times, Naruto passed out into Sasuke's arms as he carried him his room and laid him in bed. He kissed him lightly on the lips and left.

Four hand jobs, three love bites, two hickeys and a kiss on the main street.

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Naruto awoke the next day to find himself tied down to a chair and Sasuke was kneeling between his legs, gently sucking at the tip of his cock. He gasped and tried to pull away from the pervert, but to no avail. Sasuke hummed a Christmas tune around the blonde's cock as he deep throated him making Naruto scream with release. Naruto gasped when Sasuke didn't stop there and kept sucking him dry. Sasuke smirked when his little blonde was KO'd again and kissed him lightly before laying him in bed.

Five blow jobs, four hand jobs, three love bite, two hickeys and a kiss on the main street.

On the sixth day of Christmas, true love gave to me...

The next day Naruto screamed when he saw Sasuke at his door. He tried to shut it only to have it kicked open and said Uchiha straddling his hips as he pinned his hands down with kunai and rope. He undid Naruto's pants and slipped six silver cock rings onto Naruto's semi-erect member before kissing him roughly and leaving.

Six cock rings, five blow jobs, four hand jobs, three love bits, two hickeys and a kiss on the main street.

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

The next day, Naruto screamed to see six foot long vibrators on his bed and cried out in pleasurable pain as a seventh one, about a foot and a half long was shoved into his entrance. Sasuke smirked evilly at the blonde as he tied the hand cuffs onto the head board so the blonde couldn't escape. He kissed the blond lovingly and left him again.

Seven vibrators, six cock rings, five blow jobs, four hand jobs, three love bites, two hickeys and a kiss on the main street.

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

The next morning when Sasuke broke into Naruto's house again he smiled as said blonde screamed throwing everything he could grab at him as he held out to him costumes, all meant for women and they all came from that sex store that just opened up. There was a french maid dress, nurse, cheerleader, Goth maid, schoolgirl, hooker, patient, and Gothic witch. Naruto's eye twitched as he grabbed a frying pan and beat Sasuke over the head with it.

Eight sexy costumes, seven vibrators, six cock rings, five blow jobs, four hand jobs, three love bites, two hickeys and a kiss on the main street.

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Naruto snarled at the box that arrived, but was shocked to see a set of fox ears, gloves and socks shaped like paws, and nine long bushy tails. He was shocked plain and simple.

Nine fox tails, eight sexy costumes, seven vibrators, six cock rings, five blow jobs, four hand jobs, three love bites, two hickeys and a kiss on the main street.

On the tenth day of Christmas, my truelove gave to me...

But the next day's gift made him turn very red in the face since they were all leather outfits all meant for BDSM. He screamed when he heard a whip crack and ran out the house as Sasuke gave chase.

Ten leather outfits, nine fox tails, eight sexy costumes, seven vibrators, six cock rings, five blow jobs, four hand jobs, three love bites, two hickeys and a kiss on the main street.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

It was Christmas even and the Rookie nine was at Alrye's house opening gifts, Alrye busy getting the pictures from Sasuke of the days she missed. When Naruto opened his gift his face turned blood red in rage and embarrassment before he went Kyuubi on Sasuke. Hinata looked at the gift beofre screaming that it was eleven bottles flavored lube even ramen flavored.

Eleven bottles of lube, ten leather outfits, nine fox tails, eight sexy costumes, seven vibrators, six cock rings, five blow jobs, four hand jobs, three love bites, two hickeys and a kiss on the main street.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

It was Christmas and Sasuke was finally going to get his gift. He had Naruto tied face down on the kitchen table and was ramming into his lover as Naruto screamed his name over and over again. They used everything Sasuke had bought over the passed twelve days. From Bondage, S and M, to cos playing to kinky and by midnight they had Twelve mind blowing rounds of sex. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke." Naruto sighed as he cuddled into his lover's chest. Sasuke smiled and said, "Merry Christmas Naruto... merry Christmas Alrye!" there was a squeal of delight from out outside the window as the two lovers fall asleep.

Twelve rounds of sex, eleven bottles of lube, ten leather outfits, nine fox tails, eight sexy costumes, seven vibrators, six cock rings, five blow jobs, four hand jobs, three love bites, two hickeys and a kiss on the main street.

Oo OO oO

And finished!! You all know the drill!!! Review please!!!

Naruto: And to all you reviews who read Yaoi house, Angil in school, etc. Kiara-san wishes for us to tell you that her computer has a virus and won't be able to up date for a while.

Itachi: Alrye, you are forbidden from drinking lemonade ever again.

-Twitches violently before she tackles Itachi and begins to maul his face.-

Sasuke: Review or you are next.


End file.
